Unknown Future
by StayGoldP
Summary: The 3 Curtis' are forced to move to Texas due to circumstances with the state of Oklahoma, leaving behind their, gang, memories, friends, etc. Pony, soon meets a foster boy, Alec Andres , a boy that is the same age as him. They have homeroom together, and later become best friends. But things start to go down hill when Pony finds out Alec is abused. CONTAINS:ABUSE AND LANGUAGE


**A/N** Hey guys! My name is Arianna, and this will be my first story on this cite! I am currently making a story on , and my story will be really similar to this one. It will have the same plot and name. So this will be my first story, it's most likely bad, so bare with me! Anyways I hope y'all enjoy!

Character Ages In this Fanfic-

Ponyboy- 13

Alec- 13

Sodapop- 15

Darry- 20

Johnny- 14

Dally- 17

Two-bit- 19

Steve- 16

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own The Outsiders, all credit goes to S. E. Hinton! But I will be introducing one new Character a few chapters in! ENJOY AND STAY GOLD!

(Johnny and Dally are still alive during this story, and none of the events that happened in the book happen in this fan fiction.)

xXxXxXx

PONY POV

I've been dreading this day for a month. _"_ Wow….. today was actually _the day."_ I said quietly to myself.I sat on the window-sill silently, slowly turning my head, observing me and soda's old room empty. All our belongings were already loaded into the moving truck. I still can't accept the fact that I'm moving. _Actually moving_. I can't believe that we have to leave the gang, leave Tulsa, LEAVE our home!

*Flash Back*(pony POV)

"Gook job today Curtis.", My track coach said proudly. I gave him a smile, breathing hard from running a 5 miles. I walked passed him, completely debilitated towards the locker room. I collected my belongings from my gym locker, and departed towards the parking lot of the school. I waited for Darry, because he said something about me and him hanging out today. Just me and him. I was real excited about that, because me and Darry have not been close since mom and dad died. A loud car honk knocked me right out of my day dream. I ran towards Darry's truck, hopping inside. "Hey Kiddo!" Darry said happily, smiling big at me.

"Hey Darry." I managed to say, still completely drained, giving him a small smile. "So how was school?" He asked, sounding interested.

"It was ok…. but Darry?", "It's almost the end of the school year, and track try ou-", Darry interrupted by saying, "Yeah Pony.. that's what I need to talk to you about." Darry said slowly.

"Dare what is it?" I asked quickly, keeping my perturbed eyes glued on him.

"You know how I'm struggling to pay bills and support the family?" Darry said, who seemed to begin to tense up a little. "For the past year, I've been searching for a good paying job, and I found one."

"Wow Darry!", "That's amazing!" I said happily, trying to keep my self from bouncing up and down in my seat. My current antics reminded me of Soda. _Good ol' Sodapop,_ I thought happily. "But what does this have to do with my track try outs?" I asked, completely confused. "Ponyboy…. my new job is in Texas." Darry said, looking straight at me, no breaking eye contact. My stomach dropped, not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to ask, or how to react. "We're moving to Texas Pone." Darry said in an apologetic tone. I didn't respond, just sat there, not processing anything Darry just said "Pony?" Darry said, in a comforting voice, as he pulled into our driveway. _Greasers never cry, greasers never cry,_ I kept telling myself, while fighting back tears. But I could not hold it in any longer….I burst into hysterical tears, quickly sliding real close to Darry, burying my face into his chest. "It'll be ok little buddy." Darry said while rubbing my back in circles. _Darry never calls me little buddy,_ I thought. "Darry, do we have to really go?", "I don't want to leave the gang!"

"How will J-johnnycakes manage without me?", I asked in an unhappy tone, between my cries. "How will Steve manage without S-soda?", "What w-will Dally and Two-bit get along without us?"

"How will we manage w-without the gang?" I asked with extreme concern, but soon realized I was rambling, so I stopped.

"I know baby, I know…" Darry said trying to comfort me, but I hate being called baby(it's embarrassing).

"Pony, you know that if I didn't get a better job and house soon, the state would take you and Soda away." Dare said calmly. "I know.." I said, sounding somewhat defeated(even though their was nothing to feel defeated about). i have not felt this close to Darry since our folks died. Darry and I walked inside, to be greeted by the rest of the gang. I soon realized that I was the only one who didn't know about the big move until now.

*Flash Back ended*

xXxXxXx

1 Month Later-

PONY POV

"PONY BOY!" I heard Soda call, "YEAH?" I responded, not sounding to happy. Soda followed my voice, coming into our old room stopping right next to me. He gave me a soft comforting smile, and said "Come on Pone.", guiding me out the room which was once ours, while hugging me close. Soda and I walked outside of our once owned house to see the rest of our gang standing bye our truck, saying their last goodbyes.

Everyone turned all their attention towards me. "PONYBOY I'M GOING TO MISS YA SHORTY." Two-bit yelped dramatically( **A/N** surprise surprise, two-bit is finally taller than someone, MKAY byee). Two-bit crushed me into a huge hug, that made my heart skip a beat. "Thanks Two-bit… I'm going to really miss you." I laughed, hugging him again

Next there was Johnny. "Awe man I'm going to miss you, I still can't believe your actually leaving….." Johnny said thoughtfully. "Make sure and write me a lot pone, and keep being you", Johnny said pulling me into a hug. "I'll really miss you Johnny Cade…. thanks for being my best friend." I said with a smile.

Dal stood their cooly, before smiling, and ruffling my hair. Dally pulled me into a one arm hug, surprisingly. I'm going to miss ya kid" Dallas said. "Thanks Dal, I'll miss you too."

Lastly, there was the one and only Steven Randel. Steve managed to stager out "Even though you sometimes are a pain, I'm going to- miss you… surprisingly." sending me a smirk, holds out his hand, and I shake it say "Yeah thanks Steve, I'll miss you too." I laughed adding a sly smirk.

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

Everyone else finished their good byes, and the three Curtis brothers departed south, following their moving truck. After a horrible 12-hour drive to Temple, TX, they finally arrived to their new house. Their house was a bit bigger then their old house, but it was it way better condition than their old house. Pony was stuck in his train of thoughts, still missing the gang more than ever.

"Some things are meant happened for a reason, no matter what"

xXxXxXx

 **A/N** Heys guys! So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Unknown Future"! I know it's really bad, so bare with me(:! Please review! Good and Bad reviews are all welcome!


End file.
